


Long Time No Know...

by Marveljunkie



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2k17 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: It's been years since they kissed. But Sam can tell it's going to happen again.





	Long Time No Know...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor__idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor__idiot/gifts).



> Written to go with this gif. I highly recommend taking a peek before reading: 
> 
> http://untouchedsam.tumblr.com/post/168433618631/wincestuwu-i-wanna-know-all-the-dreams-that57

It's been years since they slept together. Years since they kissed. 

But Sam knows it's going to happen again. He can feel Dean giving him heated looks, feel the tension building between them. They both know it's going to happen again soon. 

It all comes to a head Christmas morning. 

Sam wakes up to the sounds of Dean in the bathroom and gives a long stretch. A glimpse of white through the window makes him sit up and get out of bed, pulling aside the curtain further. 

Sure enough, snow. He stands there for a long moment, admiring the pretty clean landscape. 

"Mm, Merry fucking Christmas to me." 

Sam's voice startles Dean but he doesn't flinch. Just turns his head a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean comes closer, brushing his fingers across Sam's lower back above his boxers. "This for me?" 

Sam shivers a little but doesn't turn around. "You asking?" 

Dean kisses Sam's shoulder, a brief press of lips. "If you're offering." He mumbles against the back of Sam's neck. 

Sam leans back into him the tiniest bit, and Dean sighs, hands coming up to touch. 

"God, Sammy. Missed you." 

Sam moans softly as deans hands run up and down his bare chest and torso, tweaking his nipple and sliding down to rest right above his crotch. "Dean..." 

"Come back to bed, Sammy." Dean coaxes, voice husky. His hot breath washes over Sam's neck, making him shiver. 

He lets Dean turn him around and draw him in for a deep kiss. "Yes." Sam whispers between kisses.

Dean chuckles huskily against his mouth and pushes him back, onto the bed. He doesn't waste time crawling on top of him, settling between his legs.

Sam moans at the familiar feeling of Deans weight settling on top of him again. 

Dean presses another hot kiss to his mouth and then moves to his neck, licking and sucking on his pulse point. "Gonna let me fuck you, Sammy? S'been so long." 

Sam gasps, hands landing on Deans shoulder. "God..." 

"Yeah, baby boy." Dean moans, rolling his hips. "Let me." 

Sam shudder and spreads his legs."Yeah, please." 

And Dean does.


End file.
